Daisuke's Favorite Location
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- Oneshot. Daikari and VeeGato. Daisuke sneaks to the Digital World with Veemon, and unknown to them, Hikari and Gatomon follow, only for the four to see each other in Daisuke's favorite location. Ramadan 2007's one shot!


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Daisuke's Favorite Location**_  
Serenity of Nature_

_Ramadan '07  
My gift story during that Ramadan_

It had been three weeks since Armageddemon's defeat and it was nighttime outside. Thunder was heard and rain started to pour down on Odaiba. For the occasional people who were out at the time, they were prepared, as they opened their umbrellas and put it over their heads, or simply put up the hoods of their coats or jackets. A door quietly and slowly opened into a dark lit computer lab. A dark figure, with his face covered by a hood, entered the lab.

He let in a shorter figure, before closing the door behind him. With the door closed behind him, the dark figure lowered his hoods and his dark red hair showed, along with the goggles that were settled on his hair. Daisuke Motomiya rubbed his cold hands together, warming them up. Veemon remained at his partner's side. Both partner and Digimon glanced around the lab and saw a sleeping figure in front of one of the computer monitors, which was turned on. Daisuke grinned.

He walked over to the figure quietly, with Veemon following him, also trying to be quiet as possible, but not succeeding much. Fortunately though it appeared that the sleeping figure was in a deep sleep so he won't wake up from loud noises. Daisuke reached the sleeping Koushiro and glanced at the monitor. Veemon moved the rotating chair that Koushiro was on to the side, making sure that Koushiro remained asleep.

With the keyboard in his reach, Daisuke changed the destination of the digital portal, for it to send both him and Veemon somewhere else other than where it was set on in the first place. Daisuke knew that Koushiro would notice the change in destination, but it didn't matter much to him. With the monitor ready, Daisuke took out his digital terminal and put it on the desk, near the monitor, as so nobody would disturb him while he and Veemon were away.

Veemon was near Daisuke, as Daisuke took out his D-3 and aimed it at the monitor.

"Digi-Port Open." Daisuke whispered.

White light surrounded them, and both Daisuke and Veemon were sucked into the Digital World. Koushiro was breathing slowly, as he remained asleep with his eyes closed, not noticing the bright light. Moments later and the lab's door opened again. Hikari poked her head into the lab and saw a computer turned on. She quickly stepped into the lab, and Gatomon rushed in with her. Hikari quietly closed the door, and both she and Gatomon went over to the computer that was on.

Gatomon jumped onto the desk near the computer monitor, and she noticed Daisuke's Digital Terminal. She slightly tapped Hikari, and Hikari glanced to her left, noticing the digital terminal. Hikari raised her eyebrow.

"It seems he wants to be alone." Hikari whispered.

"Veemon is with him though." Gatomon reminded, whispering.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Hikari inquired, whispering.

Both of them were aware of Koushiro being there, and of him being sleeping. It was because of Koushiro being there sleeping that both whispered. Gatomon folded her arms.

"This was your idea. I'm just trailing along." Gatomon grinned.

Hikari chuckled, and turned her attention back to the monitor. She noticed that the target destination had changed, and to a place that she didn't recognize.

"Do you recognize this place?" Hikari asked.

Gatomon glanced at the monitor, and shook her head negatively.

"If we're going to follow, maybe you might want to think of leaving your Digital Terminal behind. You'll only need your D-3." Gatomon noted.

"I'm thinking of it." Hikari whispered.

She blinked and shook her head. Hikari took out her Digital Terminal, and put it beside Daisuke's. Next was her pink D-3 as she aimed it at the monitor.

"Digi-Port Open." Hikari whispered.

White light surrounded the two of them, and both Hikari and Gatomon were sucked into the Digital World. Rain continued to hit the window from the outside, and it was the only sound in the dark lab...

* * *

"It's good to see you again Daisuke-san. You came to visit your place?" A red fox asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. And I brought Veemon with me this time."

"So it's the first time for him." The red fox nodded.

"Denmon! We need you in Aisnap ASAP!" A white furred Digimon exclaimed, stopping near the red fox.

Denmon glanced at the white furred Digimon. He nodded.

"Well... Take your time here. I and Shomon need to return to Aisnap now. Does Veemon know that you'll need to go underwater?" Denmon asked.

Daisuke grinned. "Now he does."

Denmon blinked, but then he chuckled.

"Catch you later Daisuke-san!" Denmon waved, leaving Daisuke and Veemon.

Shomon followed Denmon down the hill. It was nighttime above them, but it was clear and cool weather, without any rain.

"This is why I like the Digital World." Daisuke whispered, sighing deeply.

"Do we really have to go underwater?" Veemon asked.

"Yes. Let's go Veemon." Daisuke decided, walking down the hill.

Veemon followed him down the hill, and through the island. Veemon followed Daisuke on the coast of Sacred Star Island, until they reached a dead-end, which was a rock mountain blocking their path. Daisuke turned to Veemon, and grinned.

"Now we dive." He remarked.

Without waiting for his answer, Daisuke rushed and dived into the ocean. Veemon was hesitant, but he quickly followed his partner. Daisuke didn't struggle against the strong current, as he knew not to struggle from previous experience. Veemon did struggle though, because it was his first time and he didn't know. When it was all over, Daisuke coughed, crawling out of the water, onto the ground. Veemon was coughing more violently, and Daisuke cast a quick worrying glance.

Once fully ashore, Daisuke rolled over on his back, and put his hands behind his back, staring up at the night sky. The three Digital Moons were clear in the night sky. Veemon eventually stopped coughing, as all water he swallowed unintentionally was out. Sighing, Veemon took his place beside Daisuke, staring up at the three Digital Moons. It was such a tranquil place.

The pure clear water of the lake was surrounded by a beach, which Daisuke and Veemon were currently on, and on the other sides steep cliffs kept the fall a secret hidden place. Like magic, continuous water fell from the top of one of the cliffs on the opposite side of Daisuke and Veemon. The place was so well balanced that the lake never flooded and the water of the fall never ended. A few yards passing the beach was grass.

After the grass were tall trees covering another side of the secret location. Bushes and thorns were between the trees, making it extremely difficult to navigate through.

"Sarion is a nice name for you." Daisuke muttered.

"Yep. I came up with that name just days after Armageddemon's defeat. It means Harmony. Let's just keep this between us." Veemon requested.

"You bet V. You do remember the plan, right?" Daisuke asked.

"I do. It's going to hurt me, but Gatomon can easily take me down like this." Veemon replied.

"I think at least some of the Digimon have names, just like you." Daisuke commented.

"I wonder if Gatomon has one. And if she does then, I wonder what it is." Veemon agreed.

"Would you want my help?" Daisuke asked.

"I won't be able to beat Gatomon any other way while I'm in this form." Veemon replied.

"... They're late." Daisuke whispered.

"They'll come." Veemon smiled.

"Next time don't try to struggle Sarion, and hold your breath until it's over." Daisuke advised quietly, not glancing at Veemon.

Veemon nodded. "... Sure thing. Now you tell me. You could've warned me before you hopped in."

Daisuke giggled. "Well I wanted you to know how it felt for me the first time I experienced it."

"Gee thanks." Veemon muttered...

* * *

"Are we at the wrong party?" A familiar voice asked.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he glanced behind him. He saw Angewomon land with Hikari in her arms. Daisuke recognized the voice to be Hikari's. Her voice also caught Veemon's attention. He turned his head towards them and blinked. Angewomon let go of Hikari and she devolved to Gatomon. Daisuke's rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the night sky. Veemon followed his partner, turning his attention back to the clear sky.

Daisuke blinked as he suddenly realized something. He rolled over, putting his hands under his chin, while he stared at Hikari.

"How did you get here?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari smiled. "I followed you Daisuke-chan."

Daisuke narrowed an eye. "The only way I know into Miracle Fall is through the underwater cave."

"Well Veemon can't fly." Gatomon reminded.

Veemon snorted, turning his attention towards the girls.

"I can fly too! Forgot about Ex Veemon eh? Anyway I didn't know about this place until now. I dragged my butt behind Dai-chan and he almost drowned me!" Veemon exclaimed.

Daisuke winced, while Hikari and Gatomon had confused looks, glancing from Daisuke to Veemon. Daisuke ignored Veemon's glare, and didn't glance at him. Daisuke shrugged and rolled over back onto his back, staring up at the sky. Veemon snorted, and turned to his left, away from Daisuke. Hikari and Gatomon glanced at each other, and nodded. Hikari walked to Daisuke's right, while Gatomon approached Veemon's left.

Hikari sat down next to Daisuke to his right. She folded her legs closer to herself, holding them with her arms. Both Hikari and Daisuke were in their Digital World clothes. Hikari silently watched the waterfall in front of him. Gatomon lied down in her back on Veemon's left. Veemon blinked, and closed his eyes. Gatomon giggled, and turned to her right side, supporting her head with her right paw, while she stared silently at Veemon.

"This place is beautiful." Hikari whispered.

Daisuke shrugged, and remained silent.

Hikari sighed. "We're alone with our Digimon Dai, isn't that what you want?"

"This isn't a date for one thing, and for another... YOU AND GATOMON WEREN'T INVITED AND AREN'T WELCOME!" Daisuke snapped.

Gatomon raised her head, and hissed sharply at Daisuke, while Hikari's eyes widened in fright and hurt.

"I stand with Dai-chan on that." Veemon agreed, raising his right arm.

Gatomon punched Veemon's arm down. Veemon growled; snapped his eyes open, and jumped at Gatomon. Gatomon hissed, and did an agile back flip. Veemon landed face first into the sand. Gatomon giggled at the site, from a close distance in front of Veemon. Veemon raised his head out of the sand, with sand falling from his head, and he glared at Gatomon. Veemon slowly got back to his feet, and breathed deeply, with his lips twitching.

Gatomon's eyes widened, as she had never seen Veemon like that before. From inside his shorts pocket, his D-3 glowed blue.

"You don't mean that Dai-chan." Hikari whispered, staring at Daisuke's face.

Daisuke glared in return.

"I do too, and you don't deserve to address me like that! Only good close friends to me can address me by that." Daisuke remarked.

Hikari glanced at Veemon and Gatomon, and noticed how Veemon was.

"At least call Veemon off." Hikari whispered.

Daisuke shook his head. "Sarion has some vendetta to deal with against Gatomon. I won't stop, and I don't want to stop him. He has every right to do whatever he does. What's happening between Sarion and Gatomon is between them. Don't get involved."

"Sarion?" Hikari glanced at Gatomon, and Gatomon returned the glance and gently nodded.

Hikari held back a sob, and turned her attention back towards the waterfall.

"Sarion means Harmony and it's my name... I know of Patamon's name, because I accidentally listened in when he and Takeru were talking. What's yours?" Veemon asked.

"Sadenre and it's my earliest name since my childhood." Gatomon replied.

"Even before Myotismon?" Veemon asked.

Gatomon winced. "Yes. Even before Myotismon."

"Did you know that I had a small crush on you all along?" Veemon asked.

"... I suspected something, but I wasn't sure so I just-" Gatomon started.

"Just shrugged it off and stayed with Sentiz?" Veemon asked, finishing for Gatomon.

"Who?" Gatomon asked.

"Patamon!" Veemon growled.

Gatomon jumped back.

"You wouldn't understand!" Gatomon hissed.

Veemon pointed a claw at his chest, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I won't understand?" Veemon inquired.

"You don't have any clue what I and Hika-chan have been in!" Gatomon snapped.

Daisuke turned his head towards Gatomon. Veemon clenched his hands.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that you won't tell us. I hope you're up for a fight." Veemon warned.

"More than ever!" Gatomon hissed, holding her claws in front of her.

Daisuke glanced at Hikari, and saw her staring at the waterfall. Hikari sensed him staring at her, but she ignored it. Veemon and Gatomon charged at one another, and inches away from each other, Gatomon jumped at Veemon.

"_Lightning Paw!_" Gatomon yelled, punching Veemon rapidly.

Veemon closed his eyes, and surprisingly, Veemon glowed blue as Gatomon pounded him, holding his ground. He held his ground, and waited for Gatomon to stop. Eventually Gatomon did, and she landed in front of Veemon. Veemon opened his eyes and glared at Gatomon.

"Is that all you got Sadenre? Pathetic. I understand how Myotismon considered you to be weak." Veemon taunted.

Gatomon hissed sharply and jumped at Veemon, going for a hard punch. But Veemon got her by surprise, by catching her paw in his open hand. Gatomon closed her eyes and pulled, but Veemon's grip was firm. Readying her free paw, she went for another punch at Veemon, but Veemon suddenly let her go, and Gatomon ended up punching herself onto her back. Veemon giggled.

"Now that's funny." Veemon remarked.

Gatomon moaned. Oddly enough, she suddenly felt so weak, like before she had her tail ring and after she had lost it. Her eyes widened, and she glanced at Veemon, who was holding the tail ring in his hand. Gatomon hissed, having no idea how Veemon was so cunning and swift in stealing her tail ring without her feeling it, at least before she felt weak.

"I'm champion, and you're rookie. How were you able to stand my attack?" Gatomon inquired.

"With a little help from Dai's D-3. I glowed with a blue aura, and with that blue aura, my strength is always a level higher than I would be. So in this case my strength was like Ex Veemon's." Veemon replied.

Gatomon's jaw dropped. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"That's because it was never tried before. These D-3s are capable of more stuff than we know of. That's the first time we tried such a thing, and I'm amazed it actually worked." Daisuke grinned.

Hikari remained silent, but she did listen. She wondered if she could do the same with Gatomon: having Gatomon's strength be like Angewomon, yet without Gatomon evolving to Angewomon. She didn't know how to do it, so she knew that since Veemon could gain the strength of Ex Veemon from Daisuke's D-3, and add that Veemon took Gatomon's tail ring, Veemon would easily defeat Gatomon. Hikari knew that Gatomon was weak as a rookie without her tail ring.

"You know? Maybe I and Dai-chan should leave the DigiDestined, since we're in such a weak group. After all it was because of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode that Armageddemon was defeated. Also, I wish Diablomon had finished you and Hikari off, along with those others who fought against him." Veemon stated, letting his anger slowly out.

Gatomon winced, hearing the painful words. Hikari also winced from the painful words she heard from Veemon. Daisuke held a thumbs-up.

"Right on Sarion." Daisuke cheered.

Hikari gasped, glancing at Daisuke, but Daisuke glared in return. Hikari turned her head away instantly.

'I have to win this. I suspected of Veemon's crush on me, and of Daisuke's major crush on Hikari, but this has to stop.' Gatomon thought, slowly getting back onto her feet.

Daisuke got back onto his feet, and Hikari glanced up at him for a moment, before staring back at the waterfall. Daisuke put his hands in his shorts and stared at the waterfall.

"Let's go Sarion. We came here to get away from these two, and yet here they are." Daisuke decided.

Veemon glared one last glare at Gatomon, before standing to walk back towards Daisuke. Hikari lowered her head.

"Do you hate Takeru that much?" She asked.

"Not Takeru. I'm just jealous of him, even if he understood what you were doing to me. You are the one I hate. Darkness is more suitable to you than Light." Daisuke firmly replied.

Hikari sobbed, supporting her head on her folded knees. Daisuke and Veemon ran into the water; held their breath; closed their eyes, and jumped into the water, vanishing underwater. Gatomon approached the sobbing Hikari and put her right paw on Hikari's back. One last sob and Hikari sighed deeply, raising her head, with her wet tearful eyes. Gatomon realized that Veemon still had her tail ring...

* * *

Daisuke reappeared in his room with Demi Veemon, and moments later his digital terminal appeared through the monitor, and Daisuke got it.

"What do you know? It worked like we planned." Demi Veemon noted.

"The price was your rookie level." Daisuke nodded.

"... I still have Gatomon's tail ring with me... I really didn't like going through that plan. It hurt me to be that evil with her." Demi Veemon moaned.

"We'll keep Gatomon's tail ring for now. We'll eventually give it back to her one way or another. I won't compare my pain with yours, but it did pain me to go through with that plan." Daisuke agreed, putting his digital terminal away.

"... Complete even with the digital terminal returning to us from the computer lab. I didn't know that it could do that." Demi Veemon commented.

"I didn't think it would work like that, but that's the way I planned it, and it did surprise me by actually working. This way we don't need to head back to the computer lab for it." Daisuke nodded.

"Are we going to actually leave for awhile?" Demi Veemon asked.

"Just like we planned. Yes, we are going to V." Daisuke replied.

"I guess we need to get ready and get going... Before Jun or your mom come in." Demi Veemon grinned.

Daisuke chuckled. "More likely Jun might. Let's get this over with."

"Do you think they'll figure it out that we planned all this?" Demi Veemon asked.

Daisuke started packing some of his clothes. "Both Hikari and Gatomon acted their role through. I don't know, but if they do, it won't matter one way or another. We're taking the tail ring with us, and keep the room light off."

Demi Veemon stopped. He was close to the light switch, but Daisuke stopped him. There was only light from the computer monitor.

"I'm really thankful dad got me this computer." Daisuke smiled.

Demi Veemon helped Daisuke pack and Daisuke took Gatomon's tail ring from Demi Veemon. Daisuke put it in his shorts pocket with his D-3. Demi Veemon glanced at where Daisuke put his digital terminal.

"Don't we need the digital terminal? I mean in case I need to armor evolve?" Demi Veemon asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "After our adventure and defeating Malo Myotismon, I asked for Willis to help me with that and he did. He transferred the armor digi-eggs from the digital terminal to my D-3, so we won't need it. It's only useful now because of the mailing capability it has. As far as I know, Willis has only done what he did with my digital terminal and my D-3, only with them, and not with any others."

"Not bad. The DigiDestined could try to contact us, but they won't be able to." Demi Veemon smiled.

"They'll still be able to locate us in the Digital World, whether they look for us while they're there or from the computer lab... But that's dealt with too. Willis handled it that my D-3 won't be located, and it's manual, so I could switch between letting others locate me, or not letting others locate me. I'm really thankful for Willis for those two things he helped me with." Daisuke smiled.

"Are we ready?" Demi Veemon asked.

"Yep." Daisuke replied, carrying his heavy loaded pack.

"What about food?" Demi Veemon asked.

"We'll have food on Sacred Star Island." Daisuke replied.

With his free hand, Daisuke took his D-3 out, careful not to drop Gatomon's tail ring, and aimed it at the computer monitor.

"Digi-Port Open." Daisuke whispered.

"I wonder what Sadenre means." Demi Veemon muttered.

White light bathed them, and they were teleported to the Digital World. With them teleported, the monitor shut off...

* * *

Hikari appeared with Gatomon in the computer lab, and she landed on top of something, as Gatomon landed on top of Hikari. Hikari blinked at who she landed on. When she realized it was Takeru, she hastily got off of him, with Gatomon ahead of her, by getting off her back. Hikari turned her head and blushed lightly, while she smiled lightly also. There were tear stains on her face though. Gatomon jumped onto one of the tables and looked around.

Most of the DigiDestined were there, but Gatomon was surprised to see the other Digimon with them also.

"Kari?" Taichi asked.

Hikari's eyes widened. She knew if Taichi knew of anything that happened between her and Daisuke, he would hunt Daisuke down and finish him. That's something Hikari didn't want, and she was surprised that she smiled and blushed from just being on top of Takeru. Remembering it she smiled again, but she quickly shook her head. She started to understand some things.

"Hello! Earth to Hikari?" Taichi asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Hikari blinked, and turned her face to her brother.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you O.K.?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Oniisan." Hikari replied, nodding.

Taichi nodded. Takeru and Ken both noticed that Hikari lied. Patamon noticed Gatomon depressed, but kept his distance. He noticed her tail ring was gone, and that she was probably depressed because of that, so he remained quiet about it.

"What happened to your tail ring?" Hawkmon asked.

Gatomon glanced at Hawkmon. Hawkmon's question turned everyone's attention to Gatomon, except Hikari's of course, because she knew and saw that Veemon had it with him. She didn't see him taking it, but she saw it with him. Gatomon didn't know what to answer because she didn't have a good answer, so she just remained silent and lowered her head.

"This is weird." Koushiro remarked.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"The location the digi-port is at. It is to some place in the Digital World where we've never been to..." Koushiro paused.

Suddenly, the location shifted from Sacred Star Island to Server Continent, to some place that was familiar to Koushiro. He blinked.

"It changed back." Koushiro whispered.

Hikari remembered that Daisuke left his digital terminal. She looked for it, and only found hers, which confused her. She remembered Daisuke's digital terminal there before she left.

"Did anyone of you see Daisuke?" Hikari asked.

"No." Ken replied. "And I was the first here with Wormmon. I had to wake Izzy here."

"I was here while Izzy was asleep..." Hikari paused.

"That does explain what your digital terminal is doing here." Koushiro nodded.

"But you didn't see another digital terminal?" Hikari asked.

"No." Ken shook his head.

Hikari and Gatomon glanced at each other.

'Another thing we didn't know of.' Hikari thought...

**The End  
Section 19: Digimon 02: Daisuke's Favorite Location is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**


End file.
